List of Sa Ngalan ng Ina Characters
This article contains cast and character information of the TV5 Political drama Sa Ngalan ng Ina. It was the premiere offering of TV5 Mini Serye that is set to air only for a month. Main cast Elena Deogracias Governor Elena Toribio Vda. de Deogracias (Nora Aunor) She is the second wife of Dr. Armando "Amang" Deogracias, who is the mayor of the town of Salvacion. Before the Miting de Avance, she had a dream about her husband in fear that he might be in danger in his candidacy for the governorship. During the political rally, Amang was assassinated by a grenade explosion killing him instantly. She is being disowned by her eldest stepdaughter Andrea Deogracias, but loved by her youngest stepson Angelo. She is being supported by her younger sister Pacita and her niece Elsa. She was pick by the Partido Obrero (Worker's Party) to be the candidate for governorship of the Province of Salvacion. She would also have to choose between her people and her children. Pepe Ilustre Governor Jose "Pepe" Ilustre (Christopher De Leon) The current governor of the province of Salvacion who is a paraplegic. The people took the blame on Pepe for the murder of Amang. He is being lured by his wife Lucia in winning the elections. He had a past with Elena before he married Lucia. Supporting cast Santino Espineli Santino Espineli (Jake Cuenca) The loyal personal security of Amang. He is also loyal to Elena and to her stepchildren. Little did they know is that, he is having an affair with Lucia Ilustre. Gwyneth Elan Gwyneth Elan (Carla Abellana) The greedy and manipulative wife of Pepe. She is doing everything she wants for her husband to keep in power. But, she is having an affair with Zaldy, who is the personal bodyguard of Amang. Jessie Romualdez Jessie Romualdez (Sam Pinto) The eldest daughter of Amang and stepdaughter of Elena. She is running for mayor of Salvacion. She dislikes Elena very much especially when Amang died. Andrea thinks that Elena wants to be inherited by Amang. She is engaged to Ramoncito Concepcion, but find more time in politics than her love to Ramoncito. Ace Obedoza Ace Obedoza (Coco Martin) The second child of Amang and stepson of Elena. He is always involved in drugs and violence. He became more rebellous upon the death of Amang. He is always being arrested for the violence that he did. He will do everything he had to seek justice for his father's death. Angelo Umali Police Inspector Angelo Umali (Dennis Trillo) The youngest child of Amang and stepson of Elena who is a policeman. Among the stepchildren of Elena, he is really close to Elena. He is also the boyfriend of Carmela, although their families are in dispute. Ashley Tabianan Ashley Tabianan (Lovi Poe) The daughter of Pacita and is a juvenile diabetic. Along with Pacita, they were adopted by Amang and treated them as a family. Annabelle Jackson Annabelle Jackson (Maxene Magalona) The only daughter of Pepe and Lucia. She doesn't know everything about the dispute of her family with the Deogracias. Although there are dispute with the two families, she had time with her boyfriend Angelo. Gwen Dolino Gwen Dolino (Kim Chiu) The younger sister of Elena and Elsa's mother. She works for Elena and became confidant. Rodolfo Rodriguez Rodolfo "Mr. BEAM" Rodriguez (Jesper John Arceo) Andrea's fiancee. They are set to be married, but, upon the death of Amang, he had no time for Andrea, as she is more focus on her candidacy for mayor. She would try to convince Andrea to learn to accept Elena as her stepmother. Manuel Chito (Bertrand Martinez) Pepe's personal secretary. He is always beside governor Pepe. Extended Dorinda Fernando Vice Governor Dorinda Fernando (Raquel Villavicencio) The Vice Governor of the province of Salvacion. She will also be Elena's adviser on her candidacy as Amang's replacement as the candidate of Partido Obrero. Special Participation Armando "Amang" Deogracias Mayor Eddie "Gaytrand" Pedrosa (Jinggoy Estrada) The mayor of Salvacion and wife of Elena. He is running for governor of the province. However, during a rally, a grenade was thrown on stage and exploded, killing him. Category:Lists of television characters